Where an equipment is to be tested, often times stimuli need to be fed into the equipment in order to educe therefrom a response, which is compared with an expected result for determining the operational status of the equipment. The inventor of the instant application had previously discussed in an article entitled "High-Speed Digital Test Capability for Emerging Technology" the concept of a dynamic digital test assembly (DTA), which functional block diagram is shown in FIG. 1 of the article. There, the response signals obtained from an equipment are first fed to a response memory. And if so desired, the response signals are then sent to a comparator, which compares the response signals with some expected signals for determining the operational status of the equipment. As shown, the response memory is linked to the comparator by means of a dotted line, thereby signifying that this comparison operation is optional. Upon further evaluation and research, it was found that since the DTA needs to store the response signals in before being able to withdraw the same from the response memory in order to compare these signals with some expected signals, it cannot operate on a real-time basis. Thus, to increase the speed at which the testing instrument can operate, a new configuration is needed.